Crimson Claws
by niara a. tepes
Summary: GWSM: They thought she died. She didn't. They thought they knew how their destinies would play out. They didn't. And, to top it off, more than one of the pilots was hiding something...


**Niara**: (stomps in, scroll in hand. stops. unrolls scroll.) Okay, this is the list of people who have actually read and reviewed anything I've written on the day I'm writing this: (turns scroll around to show only two names). The only other reviews I've read for anything I've written are on Harry Potter and the Four Souls (which is on Lydia H. Tepes' account). Point is, if you read this, please, please, please review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, well, let's just say things would be very interesting in their world…and leave it at that.

**Warning**: For the easily offended, coughauroracough, I'm warning you now, there is some mention to things that are not exactly…appropriate for all ages as well as some mild abuse of the English language.

**Crimson Claws**

Prologue: Empty Grave 

Crimson-shot, purple eyes watched the small, petite woman walk through the darkening cemetery, a bouquet of white belladonnas in her arms. The owner of the eyes watched as she walked to a grave that was slightly off to the side and knelt down on the lush, damp grass before the tombstone.

"Happy birthday," the blond whispered, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. "The others said to tell you that they're all sorry they couldn't come deliver the flowers in person, but they helped to buy the flowers. That's something, right?" She rubbed her arm across her eyes to stem the flow of tears and sniffed. "They probably all think I'm crazy for doing this, coming out to talk to you. You know, I'm not even sure if they really care anymore…"

She kept trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes and stood up. She set the flowers in the arms of the statue that watched over the grave at its feet. The woman turned and began to walk away, and hesitated. "I'll come back soon. I promise."

A chill wind ripped across the graveyard, unusual for May, making the woman shiver and clutch her arms to her body as she disappeared from sight. The watcher still stood, hidden by the shadows of the growing twilight, unnoticing of the icy wind that had chased the golden woman away. The observer stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the grave, careful to avoid touching the flowers as she bent to smell them, her wealth of thick, raven hair falling over her shoulder in a cascade of black silk. The soft, muted sound of a person's footsteps reached her sensitive ears long before the smell of the man filled her nostrils. She straightened and whirled to face the approaching man, the one who had created her.

Mocking blue eyes and perfectly trimmed ginger hair marked the face of Trieze Kushrinada as he approached her, his shiny black boots somehow clicking on the spongy grass. One elegantly gloved hand reached out and cupped the side of her face, forcing her bloodshot eyes to meet his clear ones.

"What a devoted friend you had, my little pet," he drawled, a wicked grin clinging to his lips. "A pity that she will die soon enough. Unless you turn her before the Birth, of course."

Growling softly, she threw a punch at his face, her hand blurring as it moved. Trieze only chuckled as he caught her fist in his much larger hand, catching her as the momentum of the punch pulled her forward. "You still haven't gotten used to your body, pet," he taunted. He whirled her around to face the grave again and wrapped his arms around her, one pinning her arms to her sides while the other rested over her breasts. "It takes a little time to adjust to being dead, yet alive. Until the time in which you have adjusted, _I_ am the one in control of _your_ pretty little form."

The hand at her waist slipped lower to rest on her thigh, his fingers dangerously close to the last place she wanted him touching her again. His lips were just beside her ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs as he spoke. "Don't ever try to strike me again, Rei. While I enjoy the fire that you have in you, I will not allow you to turn it towards me." His hand tightened on her thigh, making her wince in pain as he applied pressure to the still tender area. "And you won't enjoy your punishment for trying to this time anywhere's near as much as I will. Return home in two hours or you won't be leaving my room for a long time."

Then he was gone, his hands and scent vanishing, taking what little strength she had had with him. She fell to her knees and began stared up at the unfeeling face of the statue, tears slipping unnoticed down her cheeks. "You bastard," she whispered. "You fucking bastard."

One shaking hand reached out and traced the letters on the stone blindly as she began to weep. The clouds that had hidden the moon and stars above opened up, the rain pouring down to drench the sobbing woman and her own grave. The rain streaked down the face of the angel, giving the stone the appearance of crying as well.

Crying for the lost and tortured soul of Rei Hino, a woman whose coffin sat empty beneath the earth.

--------------------------

**Niara:** I don't really care what you have to say, just say it! Review, Review, Review! Please!

P.S. saw something on the word count about this being like 911 words. wierd. didn't mean for that to happen.


End file.
